The War In the Vietnamese Islands
The War in the VietLOLese Islands, (Online title, Microsoft Sam And The War In The VietLOLese Islands) will be the first of three war series made by Emergencyranger88. Episode 1 is Online Episode 2 is Online Episode 3 is Online Episode 4 is in production Characters that have been Confirmed Note: Itatics means the character is dead. Protagonists *Microsoft Sam (Appeared in the Trailer and Episodes 1-3) *Microsoft Mike (Appeared in Episodes 1 & 3-4 *Radar overseer Pentrenklol (Appeared in Episode 1) (Status Unknown) *''Radar overseer ROFLzov (Appeared in Episode 1) (Killed By a Teleporting OMG Jet In Episode 1)'' *Radar Overseer Yuri LOLgovich (Appeared in Episodes 1-2, Mentioned In Episode 3) *AT88TV (Appeared in the Trailer and Episodes 1 .& 3 Mentioned in episode 2) *Emergencyranger88 (Appeared in the Trailer and Episodes 1-3) *Vladimir SOIkarov (Appeared in the Trailer and Episode 1-2, Mentioned in Episode 3) *EASlol (Appeared in Episode 1 & 3-4) *Pieboy6000 (Mentioned in the Trailer and episodes 2-3, Appeared in Episode 1) *Natesworld2k (Appeared in Episodes 2-4) *Admiral Kittz (Appeared in Episode 2) *96crisadi (Mentioned in Episode 1) *Daxter5150 (Mentioned in Episode 2) *Nicholas LOLcozy (Mentioned in Episode 2) *ThePermian99 (Mentioned And Appeared in Episode 2, Appeared in Episodes 3-4) *TheRobloxMegaGuy (Mentioned in Episode 2, Appeared in Episode 4) *Brigadier General Chi-ROFL (Appeared in Episode 3) *Admiral Johnson (Appeared in Episode 3) *Admiral Allen (Mentioned in Episode 3) *Brigadier General LOLkov (Appeared in Episodes 3-4) Antagonists *Ho Chi Lulz (Appeared in Episodes 1-4) *''Ho ROFL-kim (Mentioned in Episode 1) ''Killed on 3/13/12 by ER88 *ScottyVich BaloneyKov (Appeared in Episode 2-4) *The Supreme AI (Appeared in Episodes 3-4) *Cybriann (Mentioned in Episode 3, Appeared in Episode 4) *NoAGK24 (Appeared in Episode 3) Killed by ER88 *The Evil Mainframe (Appeared In Episode 4) ?- Not cconfirmed yet Countries Participating *VietLOL *United Speakonian Soviet Republic (Left on March 29th, 2012) *The Republic Of Minecraft *IreLOL *Great LOLtain *LOLbodia (ANTAGONIST COUNTRY) Episode 1: Uprising -PLOT MADE BY ER88 AND EASLOL Radar overseers ROFLzov and PentrenkLOL are manning their Radar Bases when Suddenly, Ho Chi-Lulz Sends a transmission to both of them, saying for them to join the Soviet VietLULZ brigade, But they decline, saying that Never in a million Years would they join the Soviet VietLULZ Brigade Beause their Main Purpose is to kill emergencyranger88 and restore the DictatorShip VietLOL once Was. Meanwhile, in minecraft. EASlol Detects Several Attacks On VietLOLese military Bases. He Contacts Emergencyranger88 who confirms those attacks OffScreen Events The Soviet VietLULZ Brigade begins attack Costal Cites, In Retaliation, EASlol Sends his massive army to deal with the Soviet VietLULZ Brigade. they are defeated and forced to retreat. Episode 2: Combat Escalates (Spoiler Alert) We Pick Up where we left off Episode 1, Radar Overseer LOLgovich Losing Contact with ER88. Radar Overseer LOLgovich is trying to Fly to LOLanoi, Where Emergencyranger88 is, But suddenly, He Notices 3 SVLB OMG Jets behind him. They Demand that he returns to the VietLOLese islands or he will suffer. LOLgovich tells them to Screw off. His Jet is Shot, But Ironically, The Jet is Shot Down Over LOLanoi. He is ejected out of the jet and he parachutes to safety. Meanwhile in DubLOL, NatesWorld2K And Admiral Kittz Are Chilling at Nates Residence In DubLOL When Nuke Sirens Start Blaring in the Air, Admiral Kittz Detects Several Nuclear Launches out of LOLbodia. There were a total of 6 ROFLnukes Launched and 5 of them impacting in Paroflis, BerLOL, ER88 City, MexiLOL City, And LOLBourne. Nate and Kittz Beam out just in time as the ROFLnuke Impacts and Obliterates DubLOL. 20 Minutes Earlier, It was revealed that Ho Chi LULZ Acqiured ROFLNukes from LOLbodia. Back in the Present, A News report is aired On 88.8 FM. Moments after the News Report, SOIkarov Contacts ER88 While He is on his way with his troops to deontaminate ER88 City. ER88 already Knows about the Nuclear Strike as he (Undoubtedly) Heard about if from 88.8 FM. Moments Later, Permie Contacts ER88 and tells him that AustROFLia has Declared war on LOLbodia. MeanWhile, In the USSR remote Islands, Ho Chi-Lulz Reveals that he is operating out of The Southern USSR Remote Islands without the USSR And VietLOL Knowing, And he wants ER88 to step down from the position of OverLord of VietLOL Or otherwise he will launch a full scale invasion of VietLOL. SomeHow, From Intel That he got, SOIkarov Reveals the information To ER88. Pissed as Shit, ER88 Becomes Determined to Kill Ho Chi Lulz Even More as He and His Troops Arrive at ER88 City and Put on their Hazmat/Radiation suits. What will happpen now? Stay tuned. Episode 3: Sudden Ambush We Continue where we last left off, ER88 Finding out that Scottyvich baloneykov (The Secondary Antagonist of the war in the VietLOLese Islands), is back after being Executed. But he reveals that ER88 and the others accompanying him executed a lookalike of him. ER88 Arrives at ER88 City with AT88, Sam, Permie, And LOLgovich, but gets ambushed and is wounded, They take him to a hospital in indiLOL, Where Mike Reveals that he had a friend here called mohandas LOLdi. Sam Continues to help Fight off Every Hostile with Reenforcements. At Some Point SOIkarov is Shot in the Leg. Scottyvich Reveals to Chi Lulz that He Rebuilt the Supreme AI, and She was also Planning on Seeking Revenge against Sam, Pieboy, And ER88. The Battle For New DelLOL ends with an allied Victory as they (Mike, EASlol, And Yuri(Yes, That's R.O. LOLgovich;s First Name)) Extract a recovering ER88, They Fly away from New DelLOL and Board the LOL-130 that will take them to the Main Island of New VietLOL. MeanWhile, The battle For ER88 City Continues as ERRA Tend to SOIkarov offscreen, Sam Keeps Firing his ROFL-47(Which, for some reason has rapid fire on it), On the Hostiles that ambushed him and the others when all of a sudden he detects a chemical Bomb in LOLanoi. At the Same Time. Echo Team, Consisting Of Brigadier General Chi-ROFL And 5 unnamed Soldiers, Investigate the threat in LOLanoi. After Brief Gunfire. They Spot NoAGK24. The Team Takes Out His Right hand man and ER88 beams in to Interoggate NoAGK24. He Says that Their Contact was ROFLzov, And That they never met Baloneykov of Chi-Lulz. ER88 then executes NoAGK24 with a Gunshot to the head with his Golden ROFL Eagle. He Then Beams Back aboard the LOL-130. Echo team is extracted Shortly Afterward Off Screen due to the fact that the Chemical Threat was Confirmed to be near the City Hall. Then the Chemical Bomb is Detonated by Soimarov, Killing 5,000 People in the blast radius. Sam Hears From Echo Team About the Chemical attack, but it also occurs in LOLscow, LOLdon and ROFLington D.C As well. It Pisses Off ER88. But his Nerves are calmed just as mike announces that they are over The Main Island of the VietLOLese Islands, New VietLOL. Bravo team, Consisting of ER88, Nate, EASlol, LOLkov, Johnson And Allen, Prepare for The Halo Jump and Jump off. Mike Informs OverLOL that They are away, and Operation CrossBone Liberation is on. What will Happen Next? Stay Tuned Episode 4: The Fight for the Island begins We Pick up where we left off, Mike informing Overlol that Bravo team is away, Several Moments after they jump out of the LOL-130, They Form up with their parachutes And Decend upon the islands. ER88 And his team land on the islands and, Before they encounter heavy resistance from the Communist Linux Penguin Army and the Soviet Lulz Brigade Soldiers, ER88 reveals that he was contacted by cybriann, Who Revealed that He had launched a full scale invasion of Vietlol 2 months prior, But was unsuccessful due to a message being intercepted by an unknown country. unknown to them, the Supreme AI Has broken into the prison where the remains of The Evil Mainframe are being stored. The Evil Mainframe is rebuilt a short time later. Meanwhile. The Battle for Fort LOLwut begins as ER88, Permie, EASlol, and the others arrive and open fire on them. Some time Later, as the battle Progresses, Scottyvich asks Chi-Lulz what are they going to do, But Chi-Lulz Plays His Trumph Card. He Reveals that there is a nuclear device in Fort LOLwut and he will detonate it in 10 minutes. When ER88 is notified about the Nuclear Threat, Surprised, ER88 Immediately guesses that the CLPA Lent a ROFLnuke to The SVLB. Episode 5: On the Brink of Nuclear War When the Nuclear Bomb is Detonated, And Bravo And Charlie team's Chopper Goes down. It looks as if they are left to soak in the radiation like Chernyblol in Lolkraine. but however, they hear a Chopper. That wasn't in the blast radius, Episode 6: Death awaits the Evil that they are Section to be filled in soon Trivia *Episodes 3-4 are confirmed to have Massive References to MW3 *Radar Overseer LOLgovich's First Name is revealed to be Yuri in Episode 3 Category:Wars Category:Series Category:Wars Durring World War 3 Category:Text to Speech Shows